Le Palantir
by Freia72
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur la Terre du Milieu et le Seigneur des Anneaux, sans personnage privilégié. Un nouvel OS (14/05/2015).
1. La Cité des morts

**Note :** j'ai tenté une expérience, celle d'écrire sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. C'est une expérience car c'est un monde si cohérent et si précis qu'il est très vite facile de déraper et de se tromper. J'espère que le texte tiendra la route mais je présence par avance (et oui, je suis prudente !) mes excuses pour les erreurs et approximations qui pourraient s'y être glissées.

Dernière précision, j'ai beau relire les livres tous les ans, l'imagerie des films s'est implantée dans mon esprit…

ooooo

 **Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. R. R. Tolkien.**

ooooo

 **La cité des morts**

OS rédigé pour un jeu du FoF, en 2 heures.

Thèmes 1 et 2 : grille/dalle

« Ouvrez les grilles ! »

L'ordre se perdit dans le bruit des combats et parmi les multitudes de commandes lancées par les défenseurs de la cité, les clameurs des messagers, le fracas des roues des chariots transportant armes, blessés et morts, et quelques rires gras de soldats profitant de courtes minutes de relève ou poursuivant des discussions ubuesques tout en tirant des flèches et en esquivant les projectiles des ennemis.

On ne voyait presque rien, le crépuscule surnaturel conjuré par le maître du Mordor plongeait la plaine et la ville blanche dans une obscurité grisâtre, aplatissant les reliefs, gommant les hauteurs. Les couleurs des uniformes, les insignes disparaissaient. Seul le casque, lorsque les hommes le possédaient encore, permettait de distinguer au premier coup d'œil un soldat de Minas Tirith d'un membre des renforts amenés par le prince de Dol Amroth. Les emblèmes étaient durs à discerner et plus d'un officier envisageait déjà de réformer la tradition héraldique et de bannir le fil d'argent, ou le mithril de la garde de la cité haute, pour les remplacer par des laines épaisses et bien voyantes permettant de lire le cygne de Dol Amroth, l'arbre blanc de Minas Tirith, le cerf de la vallée de Ringlo, le chêne de Morthond pour la prochaine fois. Quelle prochaine fois ? Un simple regard en bas des murs suffisait à abolir toute réflexion sur l'avenir. Ils n'en avaient plus. Ils mourraient tous.

Pendant des décennies, Gondor avait vécu dans l'ombre de la puissance grandissante de Sauron. Petit à petit, au fil d'escarmouches, d'embuscades, de percées, sans grande bataille, l'autorité de Minas Tirith avait décliné et son territoire s'était replié. La perte de Minas Ithil remontait, pour ceux qui se battaient aujourd'hui, à la nuit des temps. Leurs arrières grands-parents en revanche se souvenaient encore de l'époque où Osgiliath, bien que déchue de son rôle de capitale, en partie désertée, menacée directement par les expéditions des minions de Sauron sur les eaux de l'Anduin qui fragilisaient le commerce, se dressait au centre du royaume. Qui, parmi les défenseurs de Minas Tirith, n'avait pas entendu vanter la beauté d'Osgiliath, les prouesses architecturales qui avaient permis l'érection de monuments dont le Dôme des étoiles constituait le joyau ? « Oui mais Minas Tirith… » « Minas Tirith n'est qu'une cité fortifiée, tandis qu'Osgiliath… » Les enfants de la cité blanche avaient tous entendu ces paroles en haussant les épaules, doutant des affirmations des anciens. C'était toujours mieux avant, bien sûr…

Osgiliath était tombée, plusieurs fois. Les soldats du Gondor l'avaient reprise, parfois au prix de pertes désolantes mais on ne pouvait se permettre de perdre la ville : le symbole était trop fort, les impératifs stratégiques et économiques aussi. Avec la perte d'Osgiliath, viendrait celle du commerce et le début de la fin pour Minas Tirith, située trop en retrait des carrefours d'échanges et des autres zones portuaires de l'Anduin. Les nobles, bien sûr, connaissaient ces réalités économiques. Les autres, ceux dont les fils grossissaient les rangs des armées du Gondor, exprimaient leur désapprobation à l'abri de leurs demeures. Mieux valait abandonner ce mythe d'un autre âge ! Qu'apporterait la reconquête d'Osgiliath ? Des morts et des blessés. Le passage de deux ou trois convois peut-être, ou la sécurité des échanges pendant toute une saison. Jusqu'à la prochaine poussée des armées du Mordor et la déferlante des orcs et des gobelins.

Les vétérans pourtant, même illettrés, même les plus aveugles aux beautés des créations humaines, avouaient leur fascination pour Osgiliath. Un homme aussi pragmatique que le fils aîné de leur Intendant, le capitaine Boromir, avait fait d'Osgiliath une affaire personnelle. Il avait failli payer de sa vie l'une des pires déroutes de ses armées et ne s'en était sorti qu'en plongeant dans les eaux glacées de l'Anduin avec son frère, le jeune Faramir. N'importe qui d'autre aurait jeté l'éponge. Lui, non. Ce guerrier peu sensible à la poésie, à la littérature, accordant –à juste titre- plus d'importance à la solidité de ses habits, la facture de sa cotte de mailles, de son bouclier et de ses armes qu'à leur éclat, pouvait réciter de mémoire les passages de la chronique d'Aldric le jeune décrivant Osgiliath à l'adolescence de son histoire, ses murs rougeoyants au premier soleil du matin, reflétés dans les eaux de la rivière, la magnificence des résidences princières, le charme des places publiques et des ornements de ferronnerie des fontaines, et par-dessus tout, la splendeur du Dôme des étoiles. Ceux qui avaient côtoyé Boromir quand il était capitaine de la Tour blanche et qu'il faisait halte ou établissait ses quartiers à Osgiliath, se souvenaient de l'avoir vu porter ses pas dans les ruines du bâtiment. Minas Tirith était la résidence de l'Intendant, la capitale fortifiée du Gondor, mais _sa_ ville était Osgiliath. Boromir était un homme qui, malgré son abord facile pour ses hommes, une éducation qui avait ancré en lui les manières et le ton nécessaires à la cour, se confiait peu. Il n'y avait sans doute que son frère Faramir et peut-être, mais rien était moins sûr, son père, l'Intendant Denethor, qui connaissaient son rêve : rebâtir Osgiliath. Avant de reconstruire, il fallait tenir, pour toujours. Boromir avait repris Osgiliath, l'une des plus brillantes actions de toute sa carrière. Une victoire qui avait redonné espoir à tout le royaume. Même l'Intendant si sévère, si froid avec ses vassaux (n'oublions pas que ses fils demeuraient ses subordonnés) avait souri ce jour-là.

On avait exulté à Osgiliath, on avait bu plus que de raison dans les rues jonchées de débris, Boromir avait de nouveau parcouru le Dôme des étoiles, suivi de Faramir qui souriait en imaginant les rêves de son aîné, on avait même dansé en célébration dans plusieurs hôtelleries et auberges des cercles inférieurs de Minas Tirith. Boromir, après être revenu dans la cité blanche, l'avait quittée quelques semaines plus tard, entouré d'une maigre escorte qui l'avait laissé à la frontière du Rohan. On ne l'avait plus revu. Son absence se faisait cruellement sentir aujourd'hui, sur les murs de Minas Tirith. Où était le capitaine de la Tour blanche ? Quelle avait été sa mission ? Des renforts ! espéraient certains. Hélas, à l'examen des champs de Pelennor grouillant des hommes d'Harad, d'orcs, de gobelins, de trolls, d'hommes venus des confins du monde et rassemblés sous les bannières de Sauron, même ceux-là étaient pris de désespoir : comment des renforts pourraient-ils les rejoindre ? Pourquoi se battaient-ils ? Ne valait-il pas mieux livrer la cité maintenant ? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, de toute façon. Du temps ! « Nous devons gagner du temps ! Tenez ! » avait crié Imrahil, « Et si les renforts n'arrivent pas, alors tenez pour donner aux autres hommes libres le temps qui leur manque ! Tenez pour le Gondor ! Tenez pour Rohan ! » Pétris de la grandeur passée de leur province, élevés dans la notion du devoir dû à leur roi, à défaut de roi, à l'Intendant, les Gondoriens tenaient.

« Ouvrez les grilles ! » hurla le garde, mais à ce moment précis un bruit assourdissant en provenant des cercles inférieurs noya ses paroles. L'homme eut un regard en arrière, éberlué, mais se reprit aussitôt et saisit un barreau de la main droite pour ébranler les grilles.

« Au nom de Denethor, ouvrez les grilles ! » rugit-il.

Sa voix retentit avec une force surprenante dans le silence qui avait suivi. Beregond se demanda soudain si on ne l'avait pas entendu jusqu'en bas des murs, mais l'homme de faction arriva bientôt au pas de course. Il allait ouvrir la bouche, certainement pour lui demander le motif de sa mission, quand il reconnut l'Intendant qui suivait le garde. Il s'inclina sur le champ en saluant la plus haute autorité de la cité :

« Seigneur ».

Il introduisit la grosse clef dans la serrure, ouvrit un battant, puis se rua sur l'autre en avisant l'importance du cortège. Beregond franchit le seuil immédiatement, Denethor sur ses talons, suivi à trois pas de distance par quatre gardes portant une civière sur leurs épaules et des torches dans leur main libre. A leur suite venaient deux gardes chargés de fagots et de jarres. Le gardien de la cité des morts ferma la bouche brusquement et avala sa salive, clignant des yeux comme pour mieux chasser les larmes traitresses qui pourraient couler. Ainsi, Faramir aussi ? Malheur ! Malheur sur eux ! Le cortège progressait rapidement. Anéanti, le gardien poussa négligemment les grilles et s'affala sur le sol, le dos contre un ancien caveau des temps des Numenoréens.

Les avis étaient partagés sur le sort de Boromir, l'héritier de leur Intendant. Bien sûr, personne n'osait exprimer ses doutes ouvertement. Les raisons d'espérer étaient devenues si rares qu'on ne voulait pas envisager la disparition de celui qui commandait leurs armées depuis plusieurs années. Et puis on ne souhaitait pas non plus tâter de la justice de Denethor toujours plus prompt à la défiance, n'hésitant pas à parler « traitrise » plus souvent qu'à son tour. Le déshonneur et la pendaison représentaient un sort peu enviable. Néanmoins… l'absence prolongée de Boromir assombrissait les esprits et petit à petit, on commençait à envisager l'hypothèse de sa mort.

Avec les évènements des derniers jours, la perte –à nouveau !- d'Osgiliath, la retraite des forces conjuguées des compagnies de Faramir venues d'Ithilien et des anciennes compagnies de Boromir, puis l'attaque des forces du Mordor, le moral des derniers occupants de Minas Tirith était au plus bas. Il fallait ranimer leur courage. Dans un premier temps, le retour de Faramir qui avait accompli le miracle de réussir une retraite à peu près ordonnée jusqu'à la cité avait suffi à ramener un sourire sur les visages. Mais il était reparti aussitôt et, bien que les soldats ne soient pas conviés aux discussions privées des grands de ce monde ni pressés de donner leur opinion, il était évident que l'ordre qui lui était donné de reconquérir Osgiliath n'avait plus aucun sens. Le défilé des compagnies placées sous les ordres du fils de l'Intendant avait eu des allures de procession funèbre. Visages fermés des futurs combattants, traits de Faramir à moitié masqués par le casque, pas lent des montures, silence des soldats, des gardes et des derniers habitants attendant leur évacuation. Les fleurs pleuvaient et tombaient sans qu'aucun soldat ne fasse l'effort d'en saisir une au vol, flétries sous les sabots des chevaux. La déroute absolue de l'expédition, la vision de Faramir inconscient porté dans les bras de son oncle, avait semé la terreur. Même l'arrivée des hommes de Dol Amroth et des contingents rassemblés par les hommes liges de l'Intendant n'avait pas pu atténuer ce sentiment. C'était vraiment le début de la fin. Et maintenant, songea l'homme assis par terre, c'était la fin.

En cheminant dans la Rue silencieuse qui parcourait ce quartier entier de Minas Tirith dévolu aux dernières demeures des anciens rois, princes et Intendants de leur cité, Beregond s'étonnait du silence qui y régnait. C'était comme si les morts refusaient d'être perturbés par les activités des vivants. Ici, plus d'espoir, plus de désespoir, pas de paix pourtant, non, le néant. Une atmosphère pesante, étrangère. Le nom populaire de l'endroit, la cité des morts, prenait vraiment tout son sens. On n'entendait que le bruit des pas des vivants qui s'y aventuraient, mais étouffé. Parfois, une respiration pénible parvenait à ses oreilles. Celle de Faramir. Beregond serra les dents, tenta de refuser d'entendre. Non loin de la maison des Intendants, il abandonna la lutte et laissa les larmes ruisseler sur son visage. Il ne lui appartenait pas de juger, de donner son opinion, de contrer un ordre venu de la plus haute autorité, mais Faramir vivait encore ! « Mon fils meurt » avait déclaré Denethor d'une voix atone, avant de donner les ordres de le transporter à sa dernière demeure. Allaient-ils attendre dans le caveau que Faramir s'éteigne ? Beregond mordit férocement l'intérieur de ses joues et continua d'avancer. Leur intendant était un homme dur, mais il gouvernait bien il avait été un bon commandant en son temps. Beregond n'avait jamais contesté un ordre, n'ayant jamais été soumis à une situation aussi terrible, mais cette fois-ci il comprenait à quel point l'obéissance totale qui était requise de lui et de ses camarades était dure à supporter. Pouvait-il parler ? Pouvait-il s'opposer à son dirigeant ? Faramir était condamné, personne ne revenait du Souffle noir et encore moins des flèches empoisonnées des serviteurs de Sauron. C'était un fait. Mais ce qui se tramait était insupportable. Un bruit derrière lui alerta Beregond qui espéra que l'un des gardes ait eu le courage que lui n'avait pas, celui de se rebeller. Mais, non, il avait simplement trébuché.

« Arrêtez-vous ».

Denethor s'avança, poussa la grille du caveau des Intendants et y pénétra seul. Sans ordre à cet effet, les quatre gardes gardèrent sur leurs épaules la civière. L'Intendant reparut bientôt. Il était blême et l'obscurité surnaturelle accentuait les traits de son visage, renforçant les lignes sévères du nez et des lèvres, noyant dans une même noirceur sa longue tunique et sa cape de velours sur les épaules de laquelle se détachaient les boucles argentées de ses cheveux. A son côté, maintenue par une ceinture de cuir noir, protégée par un fourreau de même nuance, l'épée ne laissait voir que sa garde d'acier.

« Suivez-moi. Déposez mon fils sur cette dalle ».

La pierre ne comportait aucune inscription. Beregond s'écarta pour laisser passer les gardes et porta les yeux sur les autres dalles. Il y lut les noms d'Echtelion II, le père de leur Intendant, de Turgon, le père de son père, et de Finduilas, son épouse, la mère de Boromir et Faramir. La dalle nue était vraisemblablement celle qui avait été placée en attendant la dépouille de l'actuel Intendant.

L'attention de Beregond revint vers Denethor qui, en un instant, paraissait avoir abandonné le masque du souverain et se penchait vers son fils, rajustait correctement les pans de sa tunique, passait une main dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner. La tendresse du geste surprit le garde qui n'avait jamais observé Denethor et ses fils dans l'intimité familiale. L'Intendant se pencha et ramena les mains de son fils sur sa poitrine, puis l'observa en silence. Beregond traqua la tristesse, les larmes peut-être sur le visage de Denethor mais n'y lut pas d'émotion. Il frissonna et son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand la majesté de l'Intendant reprit possession de sa personne et que les ordres franchirent ses lèvres :

« Déposez le bois autour de mon fils, formez un bûcher. Les jarres, à ses pieds. »

Denethor franchit d'un pas la courte haie formée par les fagots, se hissa sur les trois marches supportant la dalle et se planta debout aux côtés de son fils. La respiration de Faramir se faisait entendre dans cet espace voûté dont les échos étaient renvoyés de pierre en pierre. L'horreur s'empara de Beregond quand Denethor prit l'une des jarres et projeta son contenu tout autour. Il lui semblait que Faramir tentait d'ouvrir les yeux !

L'air était saturé des vapeurs du combustible. Denethor acheva de verser la seconde jarre sur son fils et lui-même, la tenant très haut au-dessus de sa tête, à bout de bras. Beregond ne se soutenait qu'avec peine, un grondement emplissait ses oreilles. Il regarda tour à tour les gardes présents autour de l'Intendant, mais leurs visages en partie dissimulés par les casques ne laissaient rien deviner. Denethor tendit la main et prit la torche que lui présentait le garde. Beregond recula d'un pas au moment même où Denethor abattait la torche dans le bûcher. Les flammes jaillirent immédiatement. Indécis, paniqué, Beregond fit un pas de côté, comme pour s'enfuir et laisser derrière lui cette vision de cauchemar, puis se jeta sur Denethor le renversant, trébuchant sur le corps de Faramir. La chaleur était intense, son manteau avait pris feu et Beregond tira de toutes ses forces sur la cordelette qui le maintenait pour s'en débarrasser. La puanteur du combustible lui donna la nausée. Il sentit un homme le prendre à bras le corps, Denethor qui hurlait quelque chose et tentait de le pousser dans les flammes pour reprendre sa place sur la dalle. Beregond se dégagea d'un grand coup de coude, puis il tenta d'attraper Faramir, mais la place manquait et l'homme était trop lourd. Tout en jurant et en criant il ne savait pas quoi, Beregond s'acharna, et se débattit de nouveau quand il sentit qu'on essayait encore de lui faire lâcher prise. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait son épée à la main et il pleurait. Ce n'était pas Denethor, mais l'un des gardes.

« Il est vivant !

-Tuez-le ! »

Beregond reconnut la voix de l'Intendant et cria à nouveau :

« Il est vivant ! »

Le garde avait lui aussi dégainé et s'avança. Beregond ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin et le frappa. L'homme s'affaissa, une expression étonnée sur son visage comme s'il ne comprenait pas qu'un frère d'armes l'affronte. Un autre s'avança et Beregond lui délivra un grand coup sur la tête du pommeau de son épée, puis il reprit ses efforts pour tenter de sauver Faramir. Il sentit encore la présence d'un autre homme à ses côtés et faillit le frapper mais s'arrêta à temps. Qui ?... le Halfelin ! Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ?

« C'est moi ! Pippin !

-Il est vivant ! cria Beregond.

-Je sais ! Aidez-moi ! »

Beregond comprit enfin ce que tentait de faire le hobbit et poussa lui aussi le corps de Faramir pour le faire rouler de la dalle et le délivrer du bûcher. Ils y parvinrent enfin et se jetèrent sur le corps pour éteindre les flammes qui avaient léché ses habits. L'homme gémit. Beregond s'affaissa en pleurant, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. A genoux, il revint à la réalité en entendant un hurlement inhumain derrière lui. L'horreur de la plainte lui donna la chair de poule, lui qui avait pourtant combattu les créatures de Sauron pendant des années. Il se retourna et le regretta aussitôt, mais il ne put détourner les yeux, fasciné malgré lui. Denethor II s'était immolé et se tenait debout dans les flammes. Il s'effondra bientôt. Le feu faisait rage. La puanteur du corps brûlé était insoutenable.

« Fou. »

La voix se fit entendre au-delà de la clameur du brasier.

« Sortez tous ! Fous que vous êtes ! »

Un homme se pencha soudain vers Faramir et saisit son buste pour mieux le soutenir et le prendre dans ses bras. Beregond tenta de s'y opposer mais arrêta son geste, reconnaissant le magicien Mithrandir.

« Il faut le conduire au plus vite aux Maisons de guérison.

-Est-ce qu'il vivra ? »

Deux yeux bleus, froids comme la glace, dévisagèrent Beregond.

« Peut-être ».

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** cela ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme ça -), je sais. S'il y a bien deux personnages et un lieu qui m'ont toujours fascinée dans le Seigneur des anneaux, ce sont Denethor, Faramir et Minas Tirith.


	2. La longue marche de Marie-Domitille

**Disclaimer : évidemment, tous les personnages et lieux qui vous sont familiers appartiennent à J. R. R. Tolkien.**

 **La longue marche de Marie-Domitille vers le Mordor**

 _5, 9 + 8 + 8,1 + 12,4 + 3,2 + 1,6 + 4,2 = 44,4 kilomètres. Soit 27,10 miles._

Marie-Domitille soupira un grand coup, revint plusieurs pages en arrière, retrouva son dernier décompte, y ajouta ceux des deux dernières semaines, avant de pester. C'est vrai, les miles ça ne marchait pas comme le système métrique, il fallait tenir compte des quatre chiffres après la virgule, et pas juste des deux premiers ! Pourtant, elle le savait ! Un lobe de son cerveau poussa un grand râle, elle reprit sa calculatrice additionna les kilomètres plutôt que les miles, reconvertit le tout et sortit sa Bible.

 _The Atlas of Tolkien's Middle Earth_.

Elle avait acheté ce livre des années auparavant, plus par esprit de collection que par réelle nécessité. A vrai dire, elle n'était pas du tout calée en géographie. Pour être tout à fait honnête, la géographie, elle s'en tamponnait un peu le coquillard. Mais, bon. La Tolkienmanie avait fait son œuvre et, comme elle possédait plusieurs éditions des œuvres du maître (celle qu'elle avait quand elle était petite, l'édition illustrée de luxe, une édition de poche plus maniable et déjà très amochée, une édition kindle récupérée par des moyens peu avouables), toute la série sur l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu rendue quasi illisible par les notes de Christopher Tolkien et dont la lecture lui occasionnait pas mal de nœuds au cerveau, un volume de la correspondance de Tolkien, une biographie, une étude littéraire de son œuvre et _The Complete Guide to Tolkien's Middle Earth_ (pratique pour vérifier vite fait un détail), elle s'était sentie obligée d'acquérir ce recueil de cartes. Elle l'avait feuilleté arrivée à la maison, avait reconnu sa qualité, s'était extasiée devant les tonnes de renseignements qu'il contenait, avait découvert avec étonnement que son idée des déplacements des personnages de la Communauté de l'Anneau était hautement fantaisiste (alors qu'elle avait pourtant eu jadis une grande carte de la Terre du Milieu punaisée sur les murs de sa chambre), avait cherché une place dans la bibliothèque et y avait soigneusement rangé le livre. Tout en haut, sur l'étagère du haut, celle à laquelle elle n'accédait que juchée sur un tabouret. Autant dire : jamais.

 _Alors, où suis-je en Terre du Milieu ?_

Elle fronça les sourcils. 18 miles ? Mais elles sont où ? Là, j'en compte une et demie ! Ah, purée, ils se sont trompés ! Bon, alors ça fait 18 miles quand même ? J'en étais où déjà ?

Un grand sourire apparut sur les traits tirés de Marie-Domitille et ses yeux prirent un nouvel éclat. Elle appuya sur le bout du criterium, en fit sortir un peu plus la mine et écrivit :

 _Ça y est. Je suis sortie de la Moria ! Après avoir atteint la 21_ _e_ _salle, puis avoir fui, Gandalf est tombé, entrainé par le Balrog, mais j'ai couru et je suis sortie par la porte de l'est, je suis près du Lac du miroir et je vais_

Peut-être que la police classerait l'affaire, « la fugue d'une déséquilibrée », si elle enquêtait sur sa disparition et lisait son journal. Ou plutôt, ses parents qui iraient d'abord chez elle en s'étonnant de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, se trouveraient confrontés à la possible folie de leur fille, avant de demander l'aide de la police. En vain. Marie-Domitille, une fille sans histoire, avait disparu de chez elle de façon inexpliquée un dimanche soir. On trouverait la lumière allumée, la porte d'entrée verrouillée, les fenêtres et les volets clos, aucune trace d'effraction ni de lutte, l'eau de la baignoire continuant de s'évacuer par le trop-plein. On reconstituerait le schéma des évènements : le repas, la vaisselle faite, le bain préparé, deux sacs à main, l'un vide et l'autre plein attestant de la préparation du lendemain, et enfin le cahier et le livre ouverts sur la table du salon. Pas de crayon, non, on ne le retrouverait pas. Ni non plus Marie-Domitille. Elle s'était envolée, pchit.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait pchit en arrivant au Lac du miroir, mais plutôt chpaf, accompagné d'un grand « Aïe » et de quelques jurons pour couronner le tout. Le criterium, elle se l'était enfoncé dans le pouce, en atterrissant sur un chemin escarpé. Le reste de son corps avait été à la rencontre des cailloux et de petits rochers heureusement, sa tête n'avait pas été cognée par terre, mais cela s'était joué à un cheveu, ou plutôt à de grosses tresses qui avaient un tout petit peu amorti les choses. C'était bien la première fois que Marie-Domitille était contente d'avoir les cheveux crépus et surtout suffisamment épais et longs pour être coiffés en tresses formant un casque sur son crâne. Les choses étaient allées si vite qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'étonner-de se révolter-de piquer une crise d'hystérie-de se réjouir de son aventure. Non, d'abord, elle s'était fait mal, puis elle réalisa en un instant qu'il faisait très froid et que même si elle était habillée de façon décente, elle allait mourir de froid dans approximativement deux heures trois-quarts et que, damned, elle n'avait aux pieds que ses chaussons en peluche. Roses. En forme de souris.

« Ne bougez pas ».

Euh, non. Franchement, là, une épée en contact avec son cou, non, elle ne bougerait pas.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Marie-Domitille écarquilla les yeux et l'absurdité de la situation descendit brutalement sur elle. Pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait lire dans toutes les histoires de nanas tombant du ciel en Terre du Milieu qui pullulaient sur le net, elle n'avait pas envie de piquer de crise de nerf, ne doutait pas un instant de la réalité des faits (le métal froid de l'épée, toujours sur son cou, aidait un peu) et n'avait pas non plus de réplique bien cinglante et intelligente à lancer à son interlocuteur. Marie-Domitille manquait d'esprit de répartie et puis il y avait cette épée, hein…

« Euh, Marie-Domitille.

« Marie, ou Domitille ? »

Le nom était si étranger à l'homme que les syllabes eurent une sonorité bizarre.

« Marie-Domitille, c'est mon nom, ça va ensemble. »

Le silence qui suivi déclencha la colère de Marie-Domitille. Oui, ce n'était pas un prénom terrible, et alors ? Elle réalisa que la lumière était plus forte, que le jour semblait se lever. Le paysage était peut-être impressionnant, mais elle avait trop peur pour vraiment l'apprécier et surtout, elle grelottait de froid. Elle entendit des voix derrière elle, puis l'homme reprit ses questions :

« D'où venez-vous ? »

N'importe quel personnage né de l'imagination des auteurs de fanfiction aurait répondu quelque chose susceptible de faire sens pour les habitants de la Terre du Milieu, du genre loin-très-loin, Arnor ou mieux encore, Forlindon, Foncombe, Rohan, ou dans son cas plutôt Harad, étant donné sa couleur de peau, mais Harad faisant partie des ennemis cela n'aurait sans doute pas été une bonne idée. Marie-Domitille, elle, répondit tout simplement :

« Saint-Ouen. »

L'absence de commentaire, le fait que l'épée ne bouge toujours pas de son cou, n'était pas un bon signe.

« C'est où ? Harad ? »

Bingo. Délit de faciès. Ici aussi.

« Non ! C'est… c'est… loin, mais pas Harad ! Je ne viens pas d'Harad !

-Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être une espionne de Sauron ? fit une voix aigüe.

-A mon avis, elle ment, elle vient d'Harad, mais si c'est tout ce que Sauron peut nous envoyer comme espion, alors, nous avons plus d'espoir que nous le pensions, rétorqua quelqu'un.

-Saroumane ? Saroumane vous envoie ? demanda la même voix.

-Hein ? Non ! »

L'épée quitta brusquement son cou et, instinctivement, Marie-Domitille y porta ses mains, comme pour vérifier que sa tête était toujours attachée au reste de son corps.

« Aragorn ! C'est peut-être…

-Pippin, je ne sais pas qui elle est ni d'où elle vient, mais crois-tu vraiment qu'un espion de Saroumane ou de Sauron serait aussi maladroit ? Où est son équipement ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? Pour être aussi peu vêtu dans les montagnes il faut vraiment être… »

Heureusement, il s'arrêta là. Marie-Domitille avait les joues en feu et mourrait d'envie de crier que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle avait atterri _là_ , habillée comme ça !

« Justement, comment a-t-elle pu arriver jusque-là, dans cet état ? demanda celui qui l'avait quasi accusée d'être de mèche avec Saroumane.

-Je ne sais pas, mais il faut faire vite. »

Celui que les autres appelaient Aragorn délogea le paquetage qu'il portait sur ses épaules, tira sur une espèce de couverture roulée, la jeta sur Marie-Domitille qui n'eut même pas le temps de la renvoyer plus loin, saisit ses chevilles et les lia aussi sec, avant de faire de même avec ses poignets. Il reprit ses affaires, puis chargea Marie-Domitille sur son épaule, comme le proverbial sac de linge sale.

Les heures suivantes comptèrent parmi les pires de la vie de Marie-Domitille : brinqueballée sans égards sur une épaule osseuse, enveloppée dans une couverture puante, la tête roulant de droite à gauche, une envie de vomir, les poignets douloureux à force d'être trop serrés. Elle révisa son opinion pourtant, quand, après avoir été « déposée » (comprenez : balancée par terre) pour une brève pause, alors qu'elle était presque surprise de constater que non, son buste de n'était pas allongé de 30 centimètres après un tel traitement, elle réalisa que le sol était jugé suffisamment plat désormais pour que l'on considère qu'elle puisse se déplacer par ses propres moyens. Ses membres déliés, son premier geste avait été de se débarrasser de la couverture infâme qui la recouvrait. Dieu savait ce qu'elle cachait ! Des puces, au moins, pire, des punaises ! Beuh. Il faisait plus chaud et son léger pull pourrait peut-être suffire.

Quand elle leva les yeux, elle put voir plusieurs des membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau. D'abord le nain, Gimli. Rien à voir avec ce que l'on appelait un « nain » chez elle, imaginez plutôt une grosse barrique pourvue d'une masse capillaire effrayante, une hache dans le dos et une autre à la ceinture. Et puis les hobbits. Ils ressemblaient effectivement à de jeunes garçons, pouvaient être considérés comme regardables, jusqu'à ce qu'on en arrive aux pieds. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, si elle avait été pourvue de tels appendices, elle n'aurait pas hésité à porter des chaussures, non, des bottes. Boromir faisait le guet et lui tournait le dos, en grande partie dissimulé par un énorme bouclier, l'équivalent gondorien d'une armoire normande. L'elfe, Legolas, qui semblait, pour une raison qui lui échappait, rendre les internautes féminins hystériques, lui fit froid dans le dos. Marie-Domitille y vit la parfaite illustration de l'alien et détourna les yeux sur le champ.

Elle réalisa bientôt que tous en profitaient pour se sustenter, sauf elle qui n'avait aucune provision. Elle n'avait pas faim, ou elle n'en avait pas conscience, mais elle se demanda s'ils la laisseraient mourir de faim. Combien de miles, déjà, jusqu'en Lorien ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus, mais savait que Lorien n'était pas loin de la Moria, deux jours, tout au plus. Bien, ce serait toujours bon pour son régime, songea-t-elle dans une vague tentative d'humour, auquel elle ne croyait pas. Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, celui que les autres appelaient « Aragorn », et qui n'avait rien de commun avec Viggo Mortensen, s'approcha et lui tendit une espèce de lanière marron. De la viande séchée ? C'était ça, de la viande séchée ? Marie-Domitille, hocha la tête, riva les yeux sur le sol pour éviter de trahir son désarroi et mordilla deux millimètres de son morceau de viande. Oui, de la viande, si jamais elle arrivait à couper et mâcher ça. Elle préféra ne pas songer aux questions délicates de la conservation et de l'hygiène alimentaire, avisa le nain qui arrachait des morceaux de viande en tirant dessus de toute la force de ses mâchoires, imagina ce qu'il arriverait à ses plombages et à sa couronne si elle tentait la même chose et rangea son repas dans la poche arrière de son jean. Une gourde fit son apparition dans son champ de vision comme par miracle. Elle attrapa le goulot réfléchit que le propriétaire était certainement atteint de plus de bactéries et de germes qu'elle n'en aurait jamais, reboucha la chose et la rendit à Aragorn avec un sourire crispé. Il haussa les épaules, rangea la gourde dans ses affaires et ne lui proposa plus rien.

Elle sentit soudain que quelqu'un s'était rapproché d'elle et sursauta. C'était l'un des hobbits. Il paraissait avoir réuni son courage (ses copains restaient en arrière, hors de portée) et avançait la main vers ses pieds. Non, ses chaussons. Le hobbit toucha du doigt les fils de plastique raides qui figuraient les moustaches de ses chaussons-souris, émit un genre de gloussement, puis recommença. Plus loin, les autres observaient avec un large sourire. Bientôt, deux doigts tordirent l'étoffe qui rendait l'une des oreilles arrondies de l'animal et il éclata de rire avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Marie-Domitille ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et replia ses jambes sous elle, avec un regard excédé en direction des hobbits. Ils comprirent le message et leurs yeux ne cessèrent de trahir leur amusement. C'était mieux que de l'hostilité, mais Marie-Domitille jugea que le ridicule n'allait sans doute pas arranger ses affaires.

On repartit presque tout de suite. Enfin, avec un faux départ. Aragorn avait jugé qu'il valait mieux courir, ce avec quoi Marie-Domitille était d'accord, se rappelant que dans la véritable histoire les Orcs n'étaient guère loin et qu'ils ne risquaient pas de trouver ses chaussons très drôles, où alors, après l'avoir mangée. Courons, donc. Elle repensa avec dégoût aux cours d'athlétisme du lycée, prit trois enjambées et manqua de s'étaler de tout son long. Chaussons-souris 0, Nike (pas en option ici) 1. Cette fois-ci, les hobbits hurlaient de rire. Et bien, voilà qui allait refroidir le cœur de Gandalf s'il apprenait cela un jour : quelques heures à peine après sa mort héroïque, deux chaussons-souris avaient réussi à faire évanouir le chagrin de ses compagnons. Aragorn revint sur ses pas en soufflant, visiblement pas amusé pour un sou, fourragea dans son sac et en sortit de grandes lanières de tissu. Face au regard perplexe de Marie-Domitille, il prit l'une de ses jambes et saucissonna son pied, toujours muni de l'infâme chausson et fit la même chose avec l'autre. Sans plus de cérémonie, on se remit en chemin.

Il avait suffi d'une heure pour que Marie-Domitille souffre toute la misère du monde. Souffle court, fesses trop lourdes, jambes peu habituées à l'effort, sueur qui dégouline dans le dos, qui stagne sur son crâne prisonnière des tresses et lui donne des démangeaisons insupportables, et surtout, mal aux pieds. Un mal de pieds à hurler. Le sentiment d'avoir la peau arrachée par tous les cailloux du monde, les chevilles douloureuses à force de devoir gérer le manque de soutien du pied. Au bout de deux heures, elle n'entendait plus rien, rien que sa respiration, ne voyait que le chemin, cinq mètres devant, pas plus. Puis la soif. Elle aurait bu dans une auge à cochons. On s'arrêta enfin. Marie-Domitille, sur un souvenir soudain de ses jours d'école, se força à marcher et à ne surtout pas s'effondrer d'un coup. Il fallait laisser le cœur reprendre son rythme et empêcher ses jambes de se raidir. Elle refusa de regarder ses pieds. Cette fois-ci elle accepta la gourde et se força à déguster chaque gorgée, pour mieux se désaltérer. Dans sa poche, elle retrouva son bout de viande, le tordit dans tous les sens pour le couper en morceaux, en mit un dans sa bouche et le suçailla, comme un bonbon. Nutritivement, c'était bien mieux qu'une sucrerie, mais elle aurait préféré le goût d'une fraise Haribo.

Le reste du trajet fut encore plus misérable au fur et à mesure que tous faiblissaient. Elle-même était au-delà de la fatigue, seule la certitude de mourir avant la fin de la journée si elle abandonnait la soutenait et lui donnait la force de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle ne prêta même pas attention aux elfes de Lorien, suivit le reste de la troupe et se laissa tomber comme une masse sur la plateforme où on les mena, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol. Au réveil, elle souffrait encore plus de la veille et se demanda comment elle pourrait encore avancer. Elle descendit l'échelle les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage. De Lorien, elle ne vit rien. Pas un Mellyrn, pas une châtaigne. De toute évidence, la générosité des elfes qui acceptèrent de débander les yeux de la Communauté de l'anneau ne s'étendait pas à elle. Arrivée sur la prairie de la fontaine de Caras Galadhon, dont elle n'eut la perception que par la caresse des herbes mouillées sur ses pieds, elle fut séparée du reste de la troupe et menée sans un mot dans une autre direction, en haut, encore en haut, puis, dans un espace clos. Confrontée au silence après avoir entendu le bruit d'une clef tournant dans une serrure, elle arracha enfin le bandeau de ses yeux et examina les alentours. Une cellule. Enfin, l'équivalent elfique d'une cellule, dans un arbre, avec pour toute ouverture sur l'extérieur, les nœuds du tronc. Une paillasse. Une cruche et un linge. Un genre de récipient en faïence de la taille d'une grosse casserole, protégé d'un treillis de roseau, muni d'un couvercle. Marie-Domitille examina la chose, perplexe, puis comprit : une tinette. O merveille.

.

« Que faisiez-vous sur les bords du Lac du miroir ? »

Marie-Domitille relata pour ce qui devait bien être la troisième fois ce qui s'était passé. Ce fut rapide : elle ne savait pas elle-même ce qui s'était produit.

« Vous dites que vous venez d'un autre monde ? Mais comment parlez-vous la Langue commune ? Comment se fait-il que vous avez pu nommer vos compagnons sans qu'ils donnent eux-mêmes leurs noms ? »

Marie-Domitille avait très tôt résolu que seule la vérité, l'entière vérité, pourrait lui offrir une chance. Elle avait beau être capable de réciter par cœur certains dialogues des films, connaître sur le bout des ongles le Seigneur des Anneaux, elle n'aurait pas pu faire plus de trois phrases sans trahir le fait qu'elle était étrangère à ce monde. Et puis il y avait sa couleur de peau. Alors pas de pipeau sur une improbable attaque par les Orcs de toute sa famille, d'une parenté impossible avec Radagast ou Gandalf.

« Je ne sais pas comment je parle votre langue. Il me semble que je parle la mienne, mais puisque vous me comprenez, c'est impossible. Je ne comprends pas. »

Un elfe dit quelque chose à l'alien en chef.

« Vous n'entendez pas notre langue », constata Galadriel.

Et non, quel dommage, elle n'était pas omnisciente.

« Expliquez votre connaissance de notre monde.

-Et bien… »

Là venait la partie difficile. Devait-elle dire qu'elle se trouvait dans un monde de fiction, ou jouer la carte du mythe ? Marie-Domitille choisit le plus flatteur pour ses interlocuteurs : la légende.

« Dans mon monde, vous, cette histoire, euh… vous êtes une légende.

-Une légende ?

-Oui. Des livres racontent votre histoire, c'est très célèbre.

-Des chansons de geste ont été écrites sur nous ? Alors tout n'est pas perdu… » murmura comme pour lui-même l'homme debout, aux deux mains appuyées sur le pommeau de son épée dégainée devant lui.

« Boromir » n'avait rien de commun avec l'acteur qui l'incarnait dans les films de Peter Jackson, mais le réalisateur avait choisi un blond en méprisant les descriptions de Tolkien qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur les cheveux noir corbeau du personnage. Le professeur avait raison, mais Marie-Domitille aurait eu du mal à trouver quoi que ce soit d'avantageux dans son physique, c'est-à-dire tant qu'il tiendrait son épée comme ça comme s'il n'attendait qu'un mot pour rendre justice et la décapiter.

« Quelles sont ces légendes ? demanda Galadriel.

-Et bien, euh… Il y a des récits sur la fondation du monde… euh, _Le Silmarillion_. Ça parle de Feanor, de Beren et Luthien, de Gondolin… »

Les elfes présents écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Et puis… euh, il y a le récit de Bilbo, _Bilbo le Hobbit_. »

Les hobbits s'exclamèrent et furent rappelés à l'ordre par Aragorn.

« Et, _Le Seigneur des anneaux_. »

Oups, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, ça. Marie-Domitille sentit soudain l'atmosphère se charger d'une lourde hostilité.

« Que savez-vous des anneaux ? siffla Galadriel.

\- _Trois anneaux pour les rois Elfes sous le ciel,  
Sept pour les Seigneurs Nains dans leurs demeures de pierre,  
Neuf pour les Hommes Mortels destinés au trépas,  
Un pour le Seigneur Ténébreux sur son sombre trône,  
Dans le Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres.  
Un anneau pour les gouverner tous. Un anneau pour les trouver,  
Un anneau pour les amener tous et dans les ténèbres les lier  
Au Pays de Mordor où s'étendent les Ombres_ ».

Marie-Domitille avait toujours aimé ces vers qui exposaient en peu de mots le drame qui liait les destinées des puissants de la Terre du Milieu et précipiterait sa ruine, si Frodo faillait à sa tache.

« C'est-c'est une légende. C'est très célèbre », chuchota Marie-Domitille. Nemedécapitezpasnemedécapitezpascestpasmoiquiaiécritça, pria-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« Les évènements de la Communauté de l'Anneau ne peuvent être discutés ici, décréta Galadriel, au grand soulagement de Marie-Domitille qui se rappela soudain qu'elle était capable de lire dans les pensées et gémit. Dites-nous plutôt comment vous avez été conduite à « apparaître » comme vous le dites, près du Lac du miroir. Pourquoi là ? Pourquoi sur les pas de la communauté réunie par Elrond ? »

Marie-Domitille rougit et se maudit pour cela. Sa rougeur, peut-être plus difficile à discerner que sur un visage pâle n'avait pas échappé à Galadriel. Elle ne pouvait plus prétendre ne rien savoir : comment expliquer qu'elle avait rougi, alors ? Elle soupira :

« Parce que je les suivais… aaaaaah ! Pas comme ça ! » cria-t-elle en voyant Boromir faire deux pas dans sa direction, l'épée brandie à l'horizontale.

« Boromir », prévint Aragorn.

L'homme abaissa son épée, mais ne recula pas. Entre terreur et mortification, Marie-Domitille poursuivit :

« Je-je suivais leurs pas… euh… leurs traces… enfin, je faisais semblant de faire le même chemin, quoi. »

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu rire de l'air dubitatif de l'ensemble de l'assistance. Là, non, et elle ne quittait pas des yeux l'épée de Boromir.

« Vos propos n'ont aucun sens, observa Galadriel. Vous les suiviez ou vous ne les suiviez pas ? Que veut dire « faire semblant de les suivre » ? Croyez-vous que nous soyons d'humeur à partager vos jeux ?

-Je veux dire, je les suivais dans mon monde. »

Cette fois-ci, Galadriel échangea un regard commisératif avec Aragorn dont le sens était clair : « cette pauvre fille est manifestement dérangée ».

Marie-Domitille prit une profonde inspiration et mangea le morceau :

« Il y a un jeu, dans mon monde. C'est, l'Eo-euh…, la marche, euh… elle se racla la gorge et se maudit d'avoir failli mentionner un personnage dont aucun de ceux qui se trouvaient devant elle n'avait encore entendu parler et reprit : la marche vers Mordor. »

Elle fit une pause et regarda Boromir, espérant malgré elle la célèbre réplique. Observé, l'homme plissa les yeux et grimaça en gardant le silence. Air noble, guerrier invincible, fils aîné de l'Intendant de Gondor, blablabli-blablabla, brute épaisse et moche, décréta Marie-Domitille qui commençait à trouver injuste que son aventure prenne une telle tournure. Des exclamations retentirent et elle haussa la voix pour se faire entendre :

« C'est un jeu ! On suit le chemin de Frodo depuis la Comté jusqu'en Mordor !

-Vous nous avez dit que votre monde était différent…

-Oui, concéda Marie-Domitille, mais ce n'est pas grave ! Il y a des cartes, on mesure le trajet parcouru dans mon monde et on reporte les distances sur les cartes de la Terre du Milieu pour voir le chemin parcouru ici ! Je venais de sortir de la Moria !

-Personne ne vous y a vu, grommela Gimli.

-Forcément, je n'y étais pas ! répliqua Marie-Domitille. Euh, en vrai, je veux dire. »

Elle soupira et garda les yeux à terre. Elle ne se préoccupait même plus de l'épée de Boromir : quelque chose lui disait qu'on n'exécutait pas les fous, en Lorien.

.

Les premiers jours furent les plus difficiles. Ses geôliers hésitaient sur l'attitude à adopter envers elle. On la considérait comme une criminelle, ou une simple d'esprit, ou une criminelle-simple d'esprit. Ils finirent par se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse. Sa folie peut-être, pouvait présenter un problème, mais tant qu'elle n'était pas libre de se mêler au reste de la population…

Ses conditions s'adoucirent petit à petit. On lui accorda un bain, puis cela devint un rituel hebdomadaire, puis bi-hebdomadaire. On nettoya ses vêtements. On lui retourna ses chaussons-souris. Un jour, on lui donna des habits similaires à ceux des elfes : magnifiques, mais sans saveur pour qui ne pouvait pas les faire admirer et ne pouvait pas parader avec en toute liberté. On lui accorda de se déplacer, toujours accompagnée, bien sûr. La promenade devenue quotidienne se faisait toujours en silence. Marie-Domitille ne comprenait pas la langue des elfes qui le savaient et donc ne faisait pas l'effort de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle n'aurait pas su décrypter. La plupart des elfes de Lorien maniaient la Langue commune avec difficulté et n'avaient pas envie de se donner du mal à engager la communication avec une étrangère, une femme d'Harad selon les apparences malgré ses protestations du contraire, et folle de surcroît.

La solitude lui pesait. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et se demandait où en était la guerre contre Sauron. Elle ne se faisait pas de souci pour sa sécurité puisqu'elle savait qu'ils gagneraient. Le désœuvrement lui pesait. Elle n'aurait jamais cru en venir là, mais elle se prit même à regretter son travail à la Sécurité sociale ! Et dire que marcher vers Mordor (et gagner le Faramir - encore heureux qu'elle n'ait pas sortit cela devant son frère !) lui avait semblé constituer une escapade ! Elle voulait bien troquer son séjour en Lorien pour un mercredi après-midi à l'accueil, entre enfants hurlants, parents agressifs, petits vieux paumés et/ou sourds, nouveaux arrivants s'exprimant directement dans leur langue natale, bobos pointant les dysfonctionnements et donnant leurs propres solutions pour y remédier tout en la prenant pour une demeurée.

Le soir, allongée sur son lit (elle avait fini par être transférée dans une habitation digne de ce nom, avec cabinet séparé pour ses ablutions mais sans eau courante, donc, avec tinette), elle se demandait comment tout cela avait bien pu arriver. Avait-elle vraiment souhaité être transportée en Terre du Milieu. Elle ne le pensait pas. Pff, quitte à choisir, Poudlard aurait été plus sympa, elle aurait pu s'amuser avec une baguette magique. Ah non, avec sa chance, elle aurait certainement atterri Moldue, au milieu d'un raid des Mangemorts. Quant au monde du Trône de Fer… Marie-Domitille se redressa en sursaut. Oh, non ! Il ne fallait pas penser à ça ! Surtout pas ! Il n'y avait sans doute pas un centimètre carré de Westeros où on ne risquait pas de se faire trucider, sans raison, juste pour le principe ! Marie-Domitille se rallongea, calma sa respiration et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Elle eut un sourire à l'idée qu'elle était certainement la seule personne dans tous les mondes possibles et imaginables qui rêvait de se voir téléportée à la Caisse primaire d'assurance maladie de Seine-Saint-Denis.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** l'idée de cette histoire m'est venue en me réveillant ce matin. C'est débile, et oui, mais j'ai passé un bon moment à l'écrire et j'espère que vous passerez vous-mêmes un bon moment à la lire !

La marche vers Mordor, c'est l'Eowyn challenge et c'est une idée très sympa.

Les vers que je cite sont bien entendu ceux de Tolkien, traduits en français par les soins de ses éditeurs.


End file.
